


Haze

by rizuki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizuki/pseuds/rizuki
Summary: Seiya could recall having all of that moving through her mind like an out of control car, and that’s when she saw it. That stupid girl, Tin Nyanko, a few feet away from Sailor Moon and her friends with a golden bazooka in her hands aimed right at them - no, aimed right at Sailor Moon. There was no time to say anything and no time for warnings, only time to act.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Another 30 day drabble from 2013, based off of episode 189 of Stars. Essentially a gapfiller to explain a scene that occurred between that episode and 190.

Pain. White hot, excruciatingly unspeakable pain that was growing stronger and stronger in waves, increasing in intensity with every moment that passed.

It was seemingly impossible for Seiya to open her eyes. It felt as though there was something heavy on top of them blocking her from seeing. She wanted to lift her arms, or even just move them, but her muscles ached and even her pinky finger seemed as though it weighed more than she did. She felt as though she was stuck underwater and despite her attempts, she couldn’t bring herself to swim back up to the surface.

She was unexpectedly hit with a hundred things at once. Sounds, smells, and faint lights noticeable through her closed eyelids. She suddenly could hear crickets chirping and the low hum of the air conditioner. The smell of the lavender candles she loved came out of nowhere, invading her senses. And then there it was - the unimaginable overload of pain coming from her head, her temple, and the right side of her face.

Inhaling deeply, Seiya put all of her focus and attention into opening her eyes, and the moment she did she regretted it. It was dark and blurry; the room she was in was only being lit up just slightly by the moonlight cascading in through the window. She couldn’t understand - where was she? She was confused, in a haze, unable to comprehend how she went from running after Sailor Moon in the street to being in a dark room. What had happened?

Seiya felt her heartbeat racing; she couldn’t remember. All she could remember was stepping out of the radio studio before Yaten and Taiki did, needing some time to be by herself and think things through. All the stress of being unable to find their princess, of Galaxia’s threat looming before them once more, and their current drama with the soldiers of the solar system...all of that kept spinning in circles that didn’t have a finish line and it was exhausting her. On top of all of that, there was Sailor Moon. Was it love? Was it the desire for their princess that made her feel the way she did about her? What was it that she felt, and why did she feel it? Why couldn’t things just work out? Why couldn’t they just talk to each other?

Seiya could recall having all of that moving through her mind like an out of control car, and that’s when she saw it. That stupid girl, Tin Nyanko, a few feet away from Sailor Moon and her friends with a golden bazooka in her hands aimed right at them - no, aimed right at Sailor Moon. There was no time to say anything and no time for warnings, only time to act.

Then everything went black.

She wanted to call out, to see if anyone would answer her and fill in the missing puzzle pieces she so desperately needed, but she didn’t think she had the strength to raise her voice, or even whisper. All of this uncertainty was making her head hurt even more, and Seiya swore the dull throbbing on the right side of her head was going in time to that beat she played on the drums a few nights prior. Maybe someone was playing the drums with her skull and mistaking her brain for the cymbals.

As if she were sinking deeper underwater, that cloud of confusion and pain Seiya found herself in was beginning to make her want to close her eyes once more and let unconsciousness reclaim her. What else could she do? Who knew where she was; for all she knew, she wasn’t fast enough to save Sailor Moon and they were all in the enemy’s lair.

Or maybe she was dead.

Yet no, no...she was clearly lying on a bed; it was soft and familiar, the one source of comfort she has at that moment. That smell of lavender candles was unmistakably hers...she had to be in her room with the window at least half open if she could hear crickets and see the faint moonlight illuminating the room.

And just as quickly as she had put one corner of the puzzle together, she was just as quickly losing the rest of it. Seiya could swear she heard Yaten and Taiki’s voices nearby, but she couldn’t cry out to them. She wanted to move, sit up, stand up, _anything_, but her body was failing her. The only thing it let her do was lie there in her haze with just the ability to endure the rush of pain still pulsing through her veins.

Maybe it was five minutes, maybe it was an hour, Seiya didn’t know, but she couldn’t handle being awake anymore. It wasn’t working. All she could do as she let the darkness take her over again was hope with everything in her that Sailor Moon was all right. That she had saved her.

Because without Sailor Moon...what else did she have?


End file.
